The use of human urinary collection and disposal systems is known in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,508 (Washington, 1989) discloses a ladies' external catheter assembly, however this device does not use a vacuum pump for drainage or utilize a moisture sensor. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,675 (Triunfol, 1986) teaches a device for collecting fluid discharged from female organs that is designed solely for incontinent women, not female aircrew members and the design includes a pad, vacuum pump and liquid sensor, however, the pad is more invasive because it is formed of plastic and has ridges to move the labia to an open position for free flow of liquid. The vacuum pump of the Triunfol patent is powered by an electrical outlet and does teach battery operation of these devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,631 (Marx, Sep. 2, 1997) a male external catheter assembly with vacuum retention is disclosed wherein a male external catheter attachment incorporates a vacuum or a means to produce reduced pressure to aid in installing and keeping the device in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,977 (Marx, Mar. 19, 1996) teaches another form of male external catheter with vacuum assist utilizing a rubber bulb that functions as a vacuum. As such, the basic concept of bladder discharge collection systems and their use are disclosed.
There are no acceptable bladder relief systems for incontinent adults. Urinary incontinence affects more than 13 million Americans in community and institutional settings. Thirty-eight percent of non-institutionalized patients older than 60 years of age experienced urinary incontinence, and almost 50 percent of institutionalized patients. The annual costs of bladder control problems in the United States for people older than 65 years of age was estimated at $26.3 billion in 1995, or $3,565 per affected person. Many incontinent males use commercially available diapers, which cannot contain urine from multiple urinations, and become heavy and uncomfortable when wet.
While each of these prior art patents disclose bladder relief systems which fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, and are most likely quite functional for their intended purposes, it will be noticed that none of the prior art cited disclose an apparatus and/or method that allow a user the comfort of automatic operation and large volume capacity. As such, there apparently still exists the need for new and improved bladder relief system to maximize the benefits to the user and minimize the risks of injury from its use.
There is also no acceptable bladder relief system for male aircrew members flying extended flight operations in single or dual-seat fighter and reconnaissance aircraft that do not have toilet facilities. Male aircrew members use two types of bladder relief devices, “piddle pack” bag systems and uncomfortable external catheters with tubing. The entire procedure for using the piddle pack takes several minutes. During this procedure the pilot is significantly distracted from flying the aircraft, which can place both himself and his aircraft in danger. The current piddle pack bag system can also be dangerous to use if the pilot needs to eject from the aircraft while urinating. The optimum bladder relief system would allow the pilot to eject from the aircraft even while urinating, which would require it to be hands-free and at least semi-automatic. In this respect, the present invention disclosed herein substantially fulfills this need.
None of the prior art teaches a device that self cleans the urine pumping unit. The high concentration of urea and ammonia in decomposing urine is very destructive to pumps that are utilized to transport urine as well as the tubing and collection means utilized by these devices. Also, there is a long felt need in the art for a device that also rinses and sanitizes the exposed skin of the user after urination. Prolonged exposure to urine can cause irritation and possible infection. In this respect, the present invention disclosed herein substantially fulfills these needs as well.
A significant problem with the prior art devices that have self contained powering systems, such as rechargeable batteries, is that users often neglect to recharge the unit and when the unit is needed it fails to work because the batteries have not been recharged. Therefore there is a significant need in the art for a device that has a reliable power source that minimizes if not eliminates a failure of the unit because of user error or neglect to properly maintain the power system in a charged state. In this respect, the present invention disclosed herein substantially fulfills this need.
Another significant problem with automatic bladder relief systems is the lack of a backup bladder relief system in the event that the power and/or pumping system(s) fail in the automatic device. The prior art urine storage bags are not interchangeable or intended to be used with an automatic device and the manual systems are cumbersome and difficult to use and do not provide “leak-proof” sanitary storage means. Furthermore the prior art systems do not have a self contained sanitizing and drying pad integrally attached to a storage bag for ease and cleanliness of use. Therefore there is also a significant need for an automatic bladder relief system that utilizes a storage bag that incorporates an extendable urine collection means that provides sanitary leak proof genital contact with an easy to use attached sanitary napkin for sealing and cleaning purposes both during and after urination, wherein the storage bag easily disconnects from the automatic system allowing for manual use.
An automated or semi-automated bladder relief device is important not just for the aircrew member's comfort, health and safety, but also for the safety of the aircraft and squadron. The system will significantly reduce the pilot's distraction or downtime during bladder relief, which will improve pilot and aircraft safety.
Similarly, there is also no acceptable bladder relief system for female aircrew members flying extended flight operations in aircraft that do not have toilet facilities. Male aircrew members use two types of bladder relief devices, piddle pack bag systems and external catheters with tubing. Female aircrew members cannot use the catheter/tubing assemblies designed for males. Instead, most use commercially available adult diapers. These diapers have the following drawbacks:                1 Neither the Disposable Absorption Containment Device (DACD) developed by NASA nor commercially available diapers have the capacity to hold the 1000 cc of urine produced during some long duration flights.        2 High g maneuvers force the female aircrew member downward into the seat, displacing urine from the diaper and leaving the female to sit in a wet flight suit and seat for the duration of the flight.        3 Prolonged exposure to urine can cause skin irritation and may develop into more serious conditions such as ulcers.        
In this respect, the present invention disclosed herein substantially corrects these problems and fulfills the need for such a device.
Lastly the present invention may also be effectively used by passengers in aircraft without toilet facilities, glider pilots, non-ambulatory patients, incontinent adults, astronauts, rescue workers in hazmat suits, and long-distance truckers and race car drivers.